


Klance Prompts (A Collection of Random Prompts)

by Im_McShook



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, I was Keith, It's all fluff guys I probably gained a cavity writing this, Krolia is mentioned once, Lance is overdramatic but Keith loves him all the same, M/M, There is one tiny angsty part but it's very short, Ticklish Keith, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also Slav appears, the first one is based on personal experience, this is a collection of random prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_McShook/pseuds/Im_McShook
Summary: •A collection of prompts in a fluffy mess•-Prompt #1: “That is a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea. Let's do it and see what happens”-Prompt #2: Accidental Tease-Prompt #3: Happy Crying-Prompt #4: Emotions-Prompt #5: “Listen, i really don't like you, but you have kittens, so I'm going to be over a lot”





	Klance Prompts (A Collection of Random Prompts)

**Author's Note:**

> None of these prompts are connected, some are canon compliant while others are based off an AU. 
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy mess!

**Prompt #1: “That is a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea. Let's do it and see what happens”**  
•••••••••••

Lance was, admittedly, all of Keith’s impulse control. There was no denying that fact, hell, just last week the tired college student had to pull his fiery boyfriend out of the community pool when Shiro challenged him to a ‘I bet I can hold my breath longer than you’ competition. On top of that, Shiro had been in the Navy and was trained to go without oxygen for at least three whole minutes.

Keith, well, Keith once rolled over onto a shopping bag, which was laid carelessly onto his bed, and nearly suffocated himself when it wrapped around his head. Which summed up to a grand total of thirty whole seconds of flailing before promptly passing out.

Thankfully, Lance had taken a quick shower that night.

Why was this relevant? If Lance had to take a jab in the dark, it had all started when Keith yanked his scrawny ass out of bed and manhandled him outside at three in the fucking a.m, all with the intent of going to the park. Did he mention that it was in the midst of winter and a foot of God’s dandruff was coating the ground?

“Keith, honey, light of my life, the peanut butter to my jelly-”

“You're allergic to peanut butter”

“Did I fucking stutter?”

“Noted”

Keith kept his eyes forward, tucked carefully in a large parka and dense blanket scarf knitted by his mother. Thick, dark lashes batted away freshly fallen snow, some landing among the hairs to leave a glistening shine. He looked like the epitome of innocence.

Lance knew better.

“Please tell me why you crawled up the side of my house, scared the everloving shit out of my mother, only to interrupt my peaceful slumber in favor of freezing to death?” The brunette wailed, breath forming a small cloud before his eyes. A slight pull along creased forehead signaled there was still remaining goop on his skin from his nightly face mask, which had to be scrubbed off in an matter of seconds unless he wanted Keith to actually _combust with excitement._

The perpetrator only grunted, bushy eyebrows tilting in a playful manner. “I wasn't tired, and I missed you” He murmured, pointedly looking away as red spread along creamy cheeks slightly flushed with cold.

If Lance weren't currently suffering from an alternative case of blue balls, he would have thrown in the towel.

“I'm in shorts, Keith. Shorts! In December!” He screamed, only slightly spooked when a group of fluffy doves flew away from the chaotic yelling. Slightly darker than white feathers fell softly along the fresh powder, making small indents to be found in the morning rush in a couple of hours. Well, those and the ones created by a pair of complete lovestruck idiots as well, seriously, why did Lance love him again?

A melodic laugh accompanied with a cute snort echoed along the oddly quiet landscape, lilting over droopy trees and frost coated shrubs.

Yeah, that was the reason.

“I told you to put on a pair of pants but you said, and I quote, ‘Who am I to deprive the world of my gorgeous legs, I just _shaved them Keith_ ’” The ravenette mimicked dramatically, even going as far as to gesture towards his own leg as if it were the crown jewel of an infomercial.

Lance puckered out his bottom lip, crossing his arms over one another defiantly. “Well not everyone keeps their legs trapped beneath black skinny jeans all the time. Seriously babe! Have they ever seen the sun!?”.

Another barking laugh echoed through the peaceful night, gray eyes glistening from both amusement and the crisp, cool air. In the soft light of street lamps, they looked almost amethyst, something ethereal that never failed to amaze Lance. Still, those wide, mesmerizing eyes couldn't get the young man out of trouble this time.

“You've seen me in my boxers before, remember? You came crashing into Shiro’s apartment like a bat out of hell on Christmas morning just to jump on top of me and scream ‘ho ho ho motherfucker!’” Keith snickered, veering off the safety of sidewalk and into the dark depths of awaiting snow, leaving behind deep footprints.

For a few moments, all that filled the quiet air were the sound of boots crunching along freshly fallen snow and slightly labored breathing. Thankfully, Lance had opted on wearing his knee high rain boots, keeping all of the atmosphere’s cold gift far away from bare legs and toes.

“Are you aware that you have infant sized feet-?”

“Lance oh my _god_ ”

“What! I can't even step in your footprints, they're like, half of my shoe”

The ravenette flickered hair from his eyes, looking away with a small pout, lips slightly chapped from the cold night air.

“Hey, you know what they say about big feet-”

“I'm giving you one last chance to shut the hell up, McClain”

“Big dic-”

A sudden plop of snow landing atop Lance’s curly bedhead cut the sentence short, eliciting a loud shriek from the man being prone to such mutiny. Large clumps swiftly careened down the back of his navy green jacket, invading the warm space with cold fingers. Point of notion, the reason the brunette _despised_ cold weather.

Keith sputtered out a chuckle, watching as the lanky male viciously pulled at his jacket and the shirt beneath, large tufts of white _death_ falling from the damp clothing. It appeared that a nearby tree had acquired a new friend, a small, fluffy red squirrel perched along snow covered branches with shivering intensity. It must have been the reason such a large quantity fell smack dab on Lance’s awaiting skull.

“Shoo!” The ravenette chided, grabbing a handful of powdery dusting laid merely moments ago before lofting it at the perpetrator. Black beady eyes widened for half a second before scurrying away, almost getting covered by the incoming projectile in the process.

Whiny complaints spilled past dark lips, blue irises glaring holes into the responsible tree. “Fuck you!” He yelled, pointedly giving both the towering pine and squirrel his middle finger. It would have been menacing if not for his red flushed cheeks and childish pout.

“Awe, do you need me to warm you up?” Keith cooed sarcastically, tampering down his growing smile.

“I thought that's what you were planning when you broke into my room at midnight but I guess not-”

“What was that?”

_“Nothing!”_

Both college students shuffled towards the awaiting park, now only listening to their own teeth chatter and the occasional cry of an owl. The sea of white seemed to stretch for miles, untouched by young feet until the sun rose and children inevitably begin to flood in. For now, it was just the young couple and the twinkling beauty of freshly fallen snow.

Keith just had to ruin the moment.

“Hey, wanna see who can fit in those toddler swings?” He baited, eyes full of mischief and competitiveness. Those were the eyes of impulsive Keith.

Lance held out a single hand, shaking his pointer finger in exaggerated movements to only further his point. “No, nope, nada, yeet, there will be no shananegins tonight, we have Shiro’s bachelor party in the afternoon along with helping Adam pick out a suit for the wedding”.

Keith whined. He _whined_.

“But _Lance_! It'll only be a second, and then we can go to your house and cuddle”.

Damnit, he pulled the affection card, Lance’s weakness. However, the brunette was strong and far from pliant, he wore the pants in the relationship after all. Well, not now seeing seeing as he wasn't wearing pants but _the_ _point had been made_.

“That is a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea. Let's do it and see what happens-”

Lance was incorrect.

It took approximately five seconds for the ravenette to bolt off, kicking up pristine snow in his wake, forgetting about a covered pothole and nearly tripping over himself in the process. However, he recovered quickly, dead set on the pair of cracked, faded child swings located on the opposite side of the park.

Lance smiled softly, watching with fondness as Keith grabbed onto rusty chains in order to lift himself off the ground. A resounding squeal peeled through the open field as, probably frozen, joints were put to work.

“I bet I can fit up to above my knees!” The pale boy yelled, casting a flirty wink as he wiggled one of his feet into a single leg hole. Clumps of muddy slush dropped from the bottoms of black combat boots, falling to taint what was left of a once perfect white blanket of snow. By the time Lance looked away from the reddish muddle beneath the swing, Keith was already shoving his other foot in the opposite opening.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

“Be careful babe!” The brunette called, bringing one of his mitten clad hands up to push away stray strands of hair. He wasn't sure whether the locks were wet with melted snow, or stess sweat.

“I'm fine, see!”

Blue eyes swiveled up to see two legs bracketed together tightly about three inches above the knee, feet kicking idly to mimic swinging. An impish grin spread along flushed cheeks, clearly pleased with winning his complete one-sided bet. It was both infuriating and adorable.

Lance puffed out a low breath, “Alright, you won, I was promised cuddles and it's already four in the morning. Let's bounce”.

Keith nodded, pale fingers red from the cold coming to grasp harshly onto the rim of the toddler seat. The man’s arms quivered for a few moments, then gave out.

“Keith don't tell me-”

“I'm not stuck!”

“I didn't say that”

“Yeah but you were implying it”

The ravenette’s panic seemed to grow, now clearly desperate as he clawed along his tiny prison. Boot clad feet kicked once, twice, then dropped limply in defeat, hanging above the snow helplessly. It wasn't until a clearly painful yelp split through the night that Lance realized the severity.

Blue boots dotted with cartoon sharks squeaked noisily as the brunette took off in a sprint, worry coursing through his veins. He was supposed to be Keith’s impulse control. Yet here they were, his boyfriend’s ass hanging out of a toddler swing in the middle of the night with his savior wearing spandex shorts.

“What's wrong?!” Lance asked quickly, moving to grasp along the swell of the ravenette’s biceps both in comfort and for support. From this angle, it looked painful, the muscular build of the man’s thighs lodged firmly in place with absolutely no intent on coming dislodged. So, basically, another weekend babysitting Keith.

“Try grabbing under my armpits while I lean back, pull me out when I'm horizontal” He supplied, worrying his lip in clear anxiety.

Lance nodded, bracketing his hands beneath his boyfriend’s underarms while the other lounged back. It was only a second in before another hiss of pain broke out. “Shit! Stop, it's hurting my knees-” Keith growled, allowing himself to be propped back up once more, face dropping in defeat.

“I'm calling the fire department-”

“No!”

The brunette let out a huff, pulling out his phone despite the vehement protests. “Well what do you want me to do? Leave you here? Because you're not coming out of there”.

Keith thought for a moment, clearly becoming frantic. Finally, he slumped in defeat, disappointed and embarrassed.

“That's what I thought”

The cold phone was brought to the Cuban’s cheek, ringing echoing in his ear as he sighed heavily. A single kiss was placed along Keith’s cheek, meant to calm him down. “Thace is going to be so disappointed-”.

_“Hello, this is Antok speaking”_

“Can you connect me to Thace, Keith got into another predicament”

_“What’s he stuck in this time?”_

“Baby swing”

_“Called it, Captain owes me ten bucks-”_

 

**  
Prompt #2: Accidental Tease **

"You look like shit" Pidge muttered, barely adverting their eyes from the training bot on the floor. It's innards were strewn all across the common room in mismatched piles, vaguely resembling shape and color. Controlled chaos.

Lance looked up from his spot on the couch, wondering who the small Paladin was addressing in such a way. Sleepy purple eyes and the messiest bedhead he had ever saw met his gaze, all attached to a grumpy frown.

"Woah buddy, you do look rough" Hunk piped up from where he sat with Pidge, holding two wires within his hands.

Keith only grumbled in response, sweatpants clad legs shuffling into the room slowly. The rumpled shirt draped over his chest was loose and baggy, probably and old piece from his shack. It sure looked like it had seen a few too many wears, if the stretched neckline was anything to go by.

Lance smiled softly, patting the spot beside him happily. "Your insomnia acting up again?" He asked, watching as his boyfriend continued to drag himself further over.

Pale fingers ran through frizzy black hair, doing nothing to tame the cute mess. They had only been dating for a grand total of six weeks, but Lance felt like it had been months. He was happy.

"Mhm"

Before another response could be thrown in the quiet air, Keith was crawling into the brunette's lap. Dark lashes batted sleepily as he curled inwards, wrapping himself around his boyfriend with a content sigh.

"Hrk-uhh" Lance sputtered, hands hovering above the bundle within his crossed legs. This was completely unlike the ravenette, who was usually careful with PDA and didn't prefer long periods of physical contact.

"It was cold, I needed warmth" The bundle of black frizz and rumpled clothing mumbled, voice muffled from where his mouth was pressed against the other's chest.

Lance took a hard swallow, both hands gently laying atop his boyfriend's back, scared to spook him away. "Okay".

Just then, Shiro decided to waltz into the room, Allura flanking his hip. Both were seemingly discussing a possible planet that could be useful for the coalition, that is, until they laid eyes on the couch.

Allura was the first to make a sound, small giggle escaping her lips as she tried to hide it by looking away. "I can't say I've ever seen Keith like this before. Have you, Shiro?".

Takashi allowed a soft smile to adorn his features, amused eyes assessing the situation. One robotic hand waved it off nonchalantly, "Nope".

One pale hand dragged down Lance's chest as it raised in the air with wobbly intent. His middle finger raised without a single care and stayed there for a few good moments, only dropping once Pidge sputtered a laugh.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep"

Blue eyes only widened as Keith used his entire body to shove them both backwards, Lance's back hitting the cushions with a thud. A lean body draped itself across his chest as a yawn ripped through chapped lips, cheek pressing itself just above where his heart thudded with vicious thumps.

Their legs tangled in a messy bundle of limbs, warmth radiating from every direction. Loose strands of hair tickled an upturned nose, almost causing a sneeze. All in all, spontaneous combustion didn't seem like a bad option.

"If you wake me up I'll physically fight everyone in this room"

Just like that, Keith's breathing evened out and he was asleep. Soft snores fluttered from his mouth with ever exhale, only further proving how tired he was beforehand.

"Dude, he just _knocked out_ " Hunk chuckled, standing up from the floor with amused eyes. Oil stained his fingers and arms like ink, accentuating his dark skin.

Lance took a deep breath, careful not to move the boy on top of him. He knew damn good and well that if he did, hell was to pay, and he wasn't sticking around to witness it.

"Is it bad that I'm turned on right now?"

"Dude, gross!" Pidge gagged, pushing the laptop in their lap away with the most disgusted face imaginable. Leave it to an asexual to condone him of his seixual frustrations, they just didn't understand what he was _going through_.

"Pidge, my pal, you don't understand what _it's_ _like_ "

Another funky face.

"Well I'm sorry I don't like sex"

Hunk piped in, "That is kind of TMI man".

Lance pouted, praying that he could get out of this without having to sit with a boner the next few minutes. However, by the looks of it, that's exactly what he was going to be doing.

Allura arched one neatly groomed brow, looking over at Shiro with curiosity. "Is getting sexually aroused easily a human thing?" She asked, nose crinkling in confusion as the male's cheeks reddened and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"No that's just a Lance thing"

"Hey!"

**Extra for Prompt #2**

The second time Keith was a tease, Lance had a perfectly good reason.

"Keith, chill out" Shiro grumbled, tweezers positioned just at the heel of the boy's foot. Stormy eyes held a look of pure frustration and slight irritation, both at doing such a task and having to deal with what he was.

Leave it to an eighteen year old who's fighting purple aliens hellbent on genocide to be weak of a splinter.

"It hurts!"

A cackling laugh split the room as Pidge doubled over, face red from amusement. Hunk held a look of sympathy, but the curve of his lips meant he also found hilarity in the situation.

Lance was not.

"Ah!" Keith yelled, hand clamping down onto his boyfriend's with a grip unlike he had ever witnessed before. If it weren't for the incessant yelps of pain and gremlin laughter, you would have most likely heard the sound of bones popping.

Shiro huffed in annoyance, scar scrunching as he looked up at Lance. "I need you to hold him in your lap and keep him restrained, I can't get it out if he keeps squirming".

Blue eyes momentarily flickered down to look at his boyfriend's flushed face and tightly clenched jaw. This was a bad idea.

"Okay"

Tan hands gently braced beneath Keith's armpits, lifting him up with some effort as to plop him in his lap. Arms winded around the boy's waist to keep him still, feathering kisses beneath his ear in comfort.

Hunk sauntered over, leaning against a nearby wall to watch the oddly hilarious scene unfold. "Dude, why were you barefoot on that mission anyway?".

Violet eyes glazed over with slight pain adverted to the floor. He looked conflicted.

"The planet had sand that reminded me of my shack back on earth, I took my boots off for a moment to see if it felt the same. One minute I'm standing in warm sand, and the next something was stabbing through my foot"

Quietness enveloped the area as that reason was digested, small nods of agreement and fondness directed toward him. They all knew what it was like to miss earth.

Then the tweezers were back, desperately trying to dig out the small piece of wood. Coran gazed on with transfixed curiosity and disgust, making comments on how delicate human skin was. Shiro simply resumed his duty with a forlorn expression, wanting to be anywhere except at the bottom of his sort of brother's foot.

"Motherfuck-" Keith began, being silenced by one of Lance's hands.

"Keith! There are children present!"

"Fuck you, Lance" Pidge muttered, flicking him off.

Lance gasped dramatically, throwing a hand to his forehead. "Look! They are already picking up your potty language".

An amused smile quirked the edges of the ravenette's lips, but was completely wiped off as the metal jabbing at his already sensitive foot dug a little too hard.

Keith's entire body convulsed, back rising off of Lance's chest. Both hands dug into the flesh of his thighs with unrelenting power, it would definitely leave marks.

A sort of whine/yelp escaped his lips and- okay he just grinded down on him accidentally holy shit.

"Okay! I'm going to go get some food goo"

Shiro threw up his hands, face holding that of confusion. "Lance! I need you to hold him down".

Tan hands were already prying Keith from his lap, a look of pure desperation adorning his features. The last thing he needed was for the rest of his teammates to witness what was happening downstairs.

"Nos vemos más tarde" He muttered, scrambling to a standing position with quick feet. He blantly made sure to turn his back to the others, shuffling away with his lip rolling between his teeth.

"Lance!"

"Me voy!"

"I swear, I don't know what the hell you're saying but get your ass back here!"

Hunk choked out a sputtering laugh, turning away in time to hide his face. Shiro deciphered that as a helpful sign, took it, and ran. "What is going on with him!?".

Pidge too seemed to realize the situation at hand, a sinister smile creeping on their face. Nobody else in the room was sure what was happening, but it was clearly a sign that only the small group of friends knew about.

Tiny hands adjusted round glasses, "Lance only uses Spanish in two situations. One, he's very angry; or two, he's embarrassed/flustered".

Shiro only rolled his shoulders in a shrug, blankly staring at the small Paladin.

A crisp sigh crackled in the tense air, fingers running soothing circles between their eyes. "It seems Keith has made Lance flustered".

Coran chose that moment to intervene, mustache twirling between his thumb and forefinger in thought. "What do you mean by flustered, he seemed normal to me" He added, glancing at Keith out the corner of his eye.

Silence enveloped the room as nobody attempted to explain what the word meant, nor did anyone show a sign of wanting to. A game of staring ensued, arm gestures provoking someone, anyone to elaborate on the subject. Sadly for Hunk, he was the first to give in.

"Uhm" The man coughed awkwardly, shuffling on his feet. "It means, uh-"

"Can someone get this damn splinter out before I kick Shiro in the face!" Keith grunted, flopping onto his back with a small huff. His cheeks were stained a slight pink, indicating that he did in fact catch the drift of the conversation.

Lance didn't emerge from his room for at least thirty minutes.

 

**  
Prompt #3: Happy Crying **

The camera shifted and shook violently, giggling and snorting emancipating from behind the scene. It was clear from the obnoxious laughter and cackling that it was in fact Lance, one tan hand coming into view as it quite literally shoved Pidge out of the way. A few complaints and threats later and the camera was finally focused, blurring in and out as it was pointed directly at a disheveled and tired Keith.

"Move your huge hair, gremlin" Lance muttered playfully, capturing the disgusted look on Pidge's face just before they landed a hard slap on his arm. Before it could escalate into a brawl, Shiro grabbed the small paladin by the shirt, dragging them backwards with a poker face. It was clear in the way his hair floofed out and eyes shifted lazily that he was absolutely exhausted.

Coran vibrated with excitement nearby, the camera zooming in to capture his ugly Christmas sweater that Lance made. Allura sat at his side in a homemade sweater as well, hers adorning the phrase 'Space Mom'. Despite not capturing it on film, Shiro did in fact own a similar one as well with the words 'Stressed Out Space Dad' embroidered upon it.

"Lance, if I open this box and find another box I swear-" Keith called, making the camera pan back over to his sitting form. Wrapping paper surrounded him in a ginormous heap of glittering trash. It did nothing to damper the playful glare being thrown to the lens.

A scoff echoed from behind, "Just open it already". Another snort popped in the air after the statement, making the glare turn into an eye-roll, pale hands ripping into the box in front of him with vigor.

The camera shifted to point at Hunk, his eyes flickering over with amusement as he chuckled. "Is it on?"

Momentarily, the entire scene swirled and meshed together in streaks of color. Crinkling crackled from the audio just as it was situated, pointing right at Lance's face at an unflattering angle. "Yep!".

A loud gasp pierced the silence as blue eyes moved to look up, profanities leaking from his mouth as the camera was repositioned. Keith still sat within his mountain of wrapping paper, but this time he was holding an opened box. Violet eyes looked inside widely.

"What is it?!" Coran exclaimed, almost teetering out of his chair in anticipation. It really wasn't a great idea giving him the alien equivalent of coffee.

"Hold it up, babe" Lance called excitedly, camera moving with his jittery movements. It barely managed to capture the moment Keith reached inside, pulling out his present gently.

Now, this was the ravenette's first Christmas, so of course Lance had to go all out. After all, he didn't want his new boyfriend hating his favorite holiday. So what happened next is still one of the most talked about things of the castle.

Keith Kogane started _crying_.

No, not silent, hidden tears that came quietly and slowly. These were crocodile tears, catching on the shimmery paper below in fat clumps as loud sobs tore through the room.

"Oh my god! He's actually crying!" Pidge yelled, somehow managing to stand in the corner of the shot with a mass of wires in their grasp. Hazel eyes looked back at the camera in awe and slight amusement.

Just in the center of the shot for all to reflect upon for years to come, was Keith _sobbing_ _over a knife_. Granted, he never really received anything in his life thanks to being an orphan, but this was sort of ridiculous. Yet, at the same time, it was very Keith-like.

Then came the cackling, camera shifting over to witness Shiro curled over his knees in a heap of hiccuping laughter. His previously sleep deprived eyes were now full of life and amusement, glistening in the castle's artificial lighting.

"Shut up, Shiro!" Keith wailed, curling into himself as a ball of tears and embarrassment. Despite being utterly humiliated, he still clutched the knife within his hand.

"That was not the reaction I was expecting, hold the camera, I have to go comfort my boyfriend" Lance spoke, the camera shaking dangerously as it was exchanged from person to person. Now sitting within the grasp of a shaking Hunk.

Hunk Garret wasn't exactly the best cameraman, but he still managed to capture the moment Lance fell to his knees and cradled Keith in his arms. One crying even louder while the other had a triumphant smile plastered to his face.

It may have been slightly unfocused and wobbly, but it was still there.

 

** Extra for Prompt #3 **

"So, we just have to interact with the locals while Allura talks with the leader about an alliance? Sounds pretty simple" Lance elaborated, talking to Shiro as both Allura and Coran left with who he assumed was the King. The man gave a nod in response, holding his helmet underneath his arm as he scanned the area.

From at Lance's side came a grunt, blue eyes flickering over to gaze at his boyfriend. Dark brows furrowed in frustration, it was clear the male would rather be training than doing civilian interaction.

"Come on, Keith. It won't be that bad, lets go over here" Lance chided, grabbing ahold to Keith's hand in time to yank him in the right direction. A mumbled groan was all the paladin offered in response, reluctantly trudging along.

Lance, admittedly, had absolutely no clue where he was going, he simply ran to the closest structure in hopes it would provide some kind of entertainment. It's massive bulk towered above them nearly as high as both of their own lions combined, its width also being quite impressive. Not to mention it's bright and flashy color.

A short and slightly chunky alien emerged from within the large building, its body and face shape almost perfectly resembling that of a human. The only differences that were really noticeable were two eyes that were slightly larger and brighter than average, and the abnormally deep dips of curves that sloped in a beautiful body shape.

"Hello!" The alien shouted, her voice carrying across the distance with a beautiful lilt. Coran had mentioned something about this particular civilization priding themselves on their voice, he also mentioned they were quite dangerous because of this factor as well. They reminded Lance of the mythical Sirens he read about back on earth.

Keith shifted once the two came to a halt, his fingers lightly brushing against Lance's own. It was a gesture signaling discomfort and anxiety.

"I am so happy the paladins of Voltron are showing interest here, not many pay attention to our civilization" She elaborated, a bright smile splitting across her face widely. Sharp teeth reflected back, only emphasizing the dangers Allura had stressed before they landed.

Keith noticeably flinched, knuckles bumping into Lance's own incidentally. The blue paladin quickly intertwined his fingers with the male at his side, squeezing comfortingly.

The alien's large, red eyes glistened underneath the harsh suns above, trained on the small gesture enacted. "Oh! I see you two are together, are you here to adopt?" She asked, face noticeably brightening.

Before Keith could spit out some kind of embarrassment tainted excuse, Lance answered ahead of time. "Adopt?"

The Siren nodded enthusiastically, turning around quickly in favor of letting out a sharp call. It's sound was shrill and chirpy, almost like how a cheetah could call its young. The thought made Lance snort.

A few moments passed before loud laughter and excited screams echoed nearby, door of the building flying open as five children emerged. Each adorned different colored skin, some being darker than Hunk while others the same shade as Keith and Pidge. Not to mention the intense color of their eyes.

Four of them hurdled directly into the alien woman's legs, chittering back in the same frequency they were called. Apparently it was a way for the females to keep track of their young, Lance found it oddly unique and adorable.

One child noticeably hung behind, walking forwards with hesitant steps and shy eyes. Her skin was a rich caramel color while her irises shone with a violet hue, reflecting nicely in the bright light.

"Pardon me, I forgot you earthlings can't read Teresean. This is an Orphanage, for the children who's parents either died in the fight with the Galra or were given up" She explained, huddling the children beneath her arms as she ushered the shy one forward. They all looked at Lance and Keith with curious and excited eyes.

The hand in Lance's own began to shake, making blue eyes flicker over to witness Keith's skin pale and his throat bob. He had forgotten the ravenette was an orphan himself.

"Alright, go say hello to the blue and red paladins of Voltron" and just like that, tiny footsteps thundered forward with varying sounds of enthusiasm. Lance barely had enough time to rip his hand away before being thrown backwards, both legs being surrounded by children.

The Cuban looked down softly, memories of his family resurfacing in a pleasant way. The hair color and skin variation was off, but the sentiment was familiar either way.

The sound of a small gasp echoed nearby, alerting the brunette to look over from his current crowd. A tiny form was walking over towards Keith with widely blown eyes, her caramel skin and shoulder length black hair signaled it was in fact the shyest of the group.

"You have the same eyes as me" She whispered, tiny head tilting to the side as a smile began to take form. Keith shifted where he was standing, shoulders pinched. "I thought I was the only one, everyone said they were weird".

Lance smiled to himself, catching the Red Paladin's gaze in time to mouth a 'Go ahead'. Deeply furrowed brows noticeably separated, assuming their original position on his face in a sign of acceptance and ease.

"I guess we do, don't we" He croaked out, shuffling on his feet under the child's gaze. The poor boy didn't even have a moment to think before he had an armful of Teresean toddler, her caramel skin noticeably standing out against Keith's porcelain-like complexion.

Lance totally didn't coo beneath his breath, _totally did not_.

Armor clad arms shot out to stabilize his balance and the small being within his grasp, eyes blown wide. He wasn't used to direct contact, other than Lance and Shiro, nobody else was technically allowed to touch him.

With a little struggle and small resistance, Lance managed to usher the small crowd of children around his legs over to his boyfriend. It wasn't that they didn't want to meet Keith, they just wanted to asked questions one paladin at a time. The brunette just so happened to be the coolest to them because of his armor, they really liked the color blue.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lance managed to strangle out, looking down softly at the tiny hands pulling against his legs. They were all _really_ excited to ask their questions.

Keith momentarily looked up, glancing between his boyfriend and the child in his arms. Noticeably, his grip tightened on the small alien, looking down at her tan skin and dark hair. A soft look adorned his features as he muttered a small, "yeah".

Now that the Blue Paladin got a better look, he realized the toddler carried similar features to them both. Her skin was a shade almost identical to Lance's own, not to mention how her nose upturned in a way that was insanely like his own. The midnight black hair framing her high cheekbones and violet eyes no doubt belonged to the Red Paladin, also how much shorter she was compared to the others, she was obviously a runt.

"Her name is Athena" The orphanage owner stated, looking at Keith with knowing eyes, making her way over to Lance with long strides.

Both looked on just as Athena glanced up from her tight hug, eyes sparking and smile splitting her cheeks, another quality of the brunette's no doubt. "You're really pretty, you look like my momma. She had hair like yours" She whispered, small hand reaching out to grab a handful of dark strands just beside the owner's eye.

Keith's lip quivered in silent warning, eyes blinking rapidly as they began growing wet. The hand in his hair gently tucked the strands behind his ear, it was a gentle and oddly intimate motion.

Both Lance and the woman at his side gave similar cooing sounds, Keith dropping to his knees as he hugged the little girl tightly. Even though his face was turned away, his small sobs echoed within the air loud enough to give away his current state.

"Hold on guys" The brunette muttered, slipping away from the four children around his legs, they let him go in favor of playing with a nearby object resembling a soccer ball. Blue eyes gazed on softly at the two individuals on the ground, making his way over with small steps.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked gently, one hand reaching out to land on his boyfriend's bicep. He really wasn't prepared for two violet eyes that were nearly identical in color to snap up at him at the same time.

Athena looked at him skeptically, then back to the boy holding her, taking notice of the way Keith's lips formed into a smile and his eyes, though full of tears, were immediately brightened. It seemed as if she was measuring him up.

Suddenly, a big smile pulled the corners of her lips, arms untangling themselves from around the Red Paladin's neck. "Come join the hug!" She cried out cheerfully, fingers curling in a grabbing motion. She really _did_ look like Keith.

Even though they probably looked ridiculous. Even though Keith was a ball of sobs and snotty sniffles. Even though some of the other children had joined their small group hug. Both males grasped onto each other lovingly, all with a laughing child squished between their chests.

That was the second time Keith had cried.

** Prompt #4: Emotions **

 

**-Joy-**  
It was like witnessing sunlight captured in a glass, bubbling over in thick globs that stuck to whatever it touched. Keith’s laughter, Lance decided, was something so unique and extraordinary that nothing in all the galaxy could compare. Especially when it was Lance himself who caused such an ethereal sound.

It was in bright, undinered smiles that brought a paladin to their knees. It was in shy glances filled with such emotion that conquered a planet. It was in shaking shoulders and a quivering chest that could heal any wound.

A flash of yellow flickering within endless violet, a glimpse behind thick walls, a small crack. The flaming soul tuckered away was beaten and abused, but it was still glowing bright evermore. This was a brittle boy turned into a strong man, someone more confident and sure.

It was a single, short laugh. However, to Lance, it was a fleeting moment of joy within the whirling storm ahead.

 

**-Anger-**  
Keith had a way of pushing Lance’s buttons at times, and he would admit that he did the same. However, those fleeting moments of yelling and frustration were, as stated, fleeting.

Now, now this was something that ate away at one’s heart and lungs, burning away everything that once was. This was an anger of no reaction, no downturned lips or dropped brows, this was a neautral face and frozen limbs. His chest burned as did his limbs, but his fingertips were cold, like touching a frosted glass.

Lance could only watch as a back once clad in paladin armor walked out of his life, blending in with the shadows like a mist. Others were sniffling and waving farewell, but he couldn't seem to pull on his mask to provide such a thing.

Keith was gone.

Lance was furious at himself, for allowing this faked rivalry get out of hand. For allowing something to manifest that was roaring and needy such as love.

Anger isn't alway screaming and yelling, in hateful words spit out of spite. Sometimes, the worst of anger, is silent.

 

**-Fear-**

Rosa McClain always said that Fear was a horrible mistress, her fingers are grimy and jagged, calloused and crooked. Her eyes fill you with slush and grime, her hair a curtain to fade away what is real and what is fake.

But what Lance wasn't told, was that she could take the form of someone as beautiful and spitfire as Keith.

“Keith, don't do this!” Matt screamed, Pidge having picked up the communication somehow over a nearby wavelength. It was uneven and pitched, panic for someone he didn't rightfully know, but felt sympathy for all the same.

His mama never told him that those crooked fingers could support an entire universe as if it didn't matter, that they could hold a troubled past and help many before. He was never told she could have eyes of violet and a standoffish mood, nor that she could be so strong and courageous, determined and beautiful.

Silence.

Lance’s mama never told him Fear could take the form of someone you love.

 

**Prompt #5: “Listen, i really don't like you, but you have kittens, so I'm going to be over a lot”  
•••••••••••**

Keith expected a lot of things, however, one of those expectations surely didn't involve stumbling upon a box full of yowling kittens on the side of the road. And to make matters more heartbreaking, it was pouring down, soaking the little cardboard box and, inevitably, the babies inside.

“Damnit-” He muttered, looking around in hopes of locating the owner, hoping that maybe they weren't thrown out. The only people who seemed to be still nearby were him and a homeless man curled underneath a bus archway.

_Shit_.

A particularly loud cub screamed for attention, a tiny pink nose popping out to reveal large cyan eyes and gray fur, slightly blue it seemed in the light. It was drenched, shivering viciously in a way that could bring anybody to their knees.

“Hey little guy” Keith cooed, crouching down to gaze into the soggy box. Through the fog rolling in from the road, he could make out four tiny silhouettes, all huddled together and practically vibrating with cold. It wasn't until a small sneeze erupted that he realized it was enough, gently making a move to pick up the frail cardboard.

It disintegrated within his fingers.

Apparently the kittens didn't like the slightly jostle, all four practically screaming into the night. “Shh, I've got you guys-” He whispered, looking over his shoulder and towards his awaiting apartment, then to the store in which he just came out of.

“I'll be right back, stay here” He muttered, making a move to stand up and walk back towards the building, only making it about three steps before more incessant trills lit up the night sky.

Violet eyes momentarily glanced back towards the awaiting muddle that was once a box, breath catching as a small, rust colored kit stumbled out the mush, promptly falling into a large hole in the asphalt filled with water, not resumberging. “Shit!” He yelled, rushing over to fish out the runt of the litter, frail body fitting in the palm of his hand.

Guess he had to do this the hard way.

Case in point, that's what led to a sopping wet Keith Kogane walking down the sidewalk with an armful of kittens nestled within his good jacket. Thankfully he still had leftover milk in the fridge, natural from his parents’ farm in Texas.

Keith’s combat boots squished with each footfall, making a disgusting slosh and squeak as he trekked within the apartment building doors. To be fair, he at least _tried_ to wipe his feet off at the welcome mat.

Lotor looked up from his papers, eyes about as flat as his long, clearly dyed hair.

“Mr. Kogane, I trust next time you won't come galavanting across my father’s floors with such filth, it's already bad enough that _you_ live here” The man stated coldly, not so much as sparing a disinterested glance. He still had that smug grin plastered on his stupid face.

Keith put on a fake smile, shifting the jacket in his arms to shelter the animals from sight. “I'm sure Zarkon has more worries than one of his clients tracking some mud on the floors, seeing as he has a son that's in his twenties yet still hasn't come off the nipple-”.

The ravenette dipped into the elevator before another word could be spoken. He didn't miss the offended glare being thrown his way soon after. Thankfully, his cargo decided to become vocal after making it out of the war zone, emitting soft mews that sounded hungry and miserable. After ignoring them for a few moments, eyes focused on the rising elevator numbers, the feeling of tiny claws digging in his shirt caused for a yelp.

“Hey!” Keith scolded, looking down as the rust colored one from before, similar to a rat now that it was wet, crawled up his t-shirt.

As if every part of the universe wasn't already against him at the moment, the elevator chose that exact moment to stop and slide open, another passenger waltzing in. Whether it be the healthy, glowing, tanned skin, or the bright blue eyes that lit up a whole room, Keith cursed every higher power out there for making the hot asshole next door be the one to catch him.

“Uh- I can explain!” The ravenette sputtered, using one of his hands to push down the small kit. Tiny daggers retracted as the frail animal plopped back out of sight, only causing their siblings to, presumably, wake up and _scream_. It was like the last days of Pompeii, a cacophony of chaos shaking the once silent room.

The door shut.

Brown hair tousled from sleep bounced slightly in a laugh, nearly making Keith jump in surprise.

“I had a feeling you were some kind of criminal, but I didn't expect your illegal actions to be smuggling kittens into our apartment building. I kind of assumed you were more of a pyromaniac, or street fighter-”

Keith grunted, looking away _. Of course he's an asshole to me, same old same old, why must all the attractive ones have such bad personalities._

“I'll help you hide them on the way to your room, Narti is roaming our floor tonight”

One of the kitten mewled rather loudly, successfully grasping the warmth of those blue eyes away from Keith’s probably aghast face. It was the bluish one, fur matted from mud and small thorns, the perfect example of pure sympathy.

The man let out a resounding coo, lurching forwards and into the ravenette’s personal space in order to gently caress it’s small head. Pinched shoulders noticeably relaxed upon the action, the biggest of smiles splitting his face to form a small dimple. He looked alive, undeniably happy and, cute….

“Poor baby! Did the angry looking man scare you, was it his messy mullet? Don't worry, Lance is here to rescue you-”

Nevermind.

“What are you even doing here at three in the morning?” Keith grumbled, irritation slowly building up inside like a shaken soda. Who was this guy to insult him at every chance, just yesterday he blatantly glared for no reason.

Lance sneered, jerking away rather quickly. “That's none of your business”.

“Sorry for asking, sheesh-”

“I have insomnia, okay”

Keith jumped, curling inwards at the heated stare being thrown across the elevator. It was clear that a line was crossed, however, the ravenette failed to see why such a common disorder was considered sensitive. Hell, all college kids had some form of insomnia. _He_ had clinical insomnia.

“So what?”

The second both words left his mouth, the ravenette cringed, realizing just how hostile and rude they sounded. “Shit, no, I didn't mean it like that-”.

Lance whipped around, brows furrowed and and teeth clenched, clearly insulted. If it weren't for how ridiculous the man looked in his silk blue robe and matching slippers, it would have been terrifying.

“I mean many people have insomnia, not that yours doesn't matter! Fuck, I'm bad at words- I have it too, if that helps” Keith saved, unintentionally shoving his face into the jacket, fur of the dirty kitten brushing along his nose. They smelled oddly comforting, like freshly fallen rain.

Blue eyes seemed to grow colder, squinting almost closed. Then, a hiccuping laugh tore along the still rising elevator, white teeth flashing. “You should have seen your face! It was like-”. Lance scrunched up his nose, putting on a surprised yet clearly scowling concoction. It quickly fell away as a series of much louder snorts broke free, wracking the man’s entire body.

The ravenette allowed a small smile, relieved at the fact he didn't make things even more awkward. “Haha, very funny”.

Just then, the elevator came to a stop, chime signaling the door was about to open.

“Quick, hand me half” Lance whispered, dipping a hand in to retrieve the blue kitten from before and a plump orange tabby with bright brown eyes. They went silently, becoming shoved into the thin material of blue bathrobe, two small lumps hidden by crossed arms.

Keith quickly shushed the other two left, bright yellow eyes gazing idely up while another moss green pair blinked lazily. His attention snapped up just as the doors slid open, revealing the long corridor of their apartments, and at the end, Narti.

“She's half blind, what's the point of hiding them?”.

“Shhhhh! She can hear you!”.

Lance meandered out first, the picture of a friendly neighborhood boy, all smiles and glowing happiness. If one were to glance quickly, the two lumps moving among his chest were, virtually, undetectable.

Keith, Keith just tried to keep the two thrashing devils from jumping out after the intoxicating man ahead.

“Narti, how's your night?” The brunette chirped, keeping a steady pace forward as the woman swiveled around, cloudy eyes locking dead on their walking forms. She was alert, focused, looking for any rule breakers to report back to Lotor.

For a moment, the hall monitor seemingly went frozen, assessing both men idly. “Pretty well, how about yours, Lance?”. The responding question was accompanied with a sideways glance to Keith himself, clear confusion written upon her face. It wasn't unexpected, after all, everyone nearby knew the tension between the two neighbors at the end of the hall.

Lance waved smoothly, arms barely jostling the hidden kittens packed away. “Amazing, and possibly even better” He purred, sidling up to Keith at an uncomfortably close proximity, shoulder and hip bumping into his rigid form.

Oh no, oh **god** no-.

“Me and Keith were just coming back from a late dinner date, however, we never really got to dessert. If you know what I mean-”.

“That's enough information, I'll leave you to it, goodnight” Narti quickly interrupted, swaying down the hall with a clearly horrified expression. Based upon how fast her feet were moving, she wouldn't be returning for possibly the rest of the night.

Silence took hold as both men stood in the hall, one the picture of amusement, the other, complete and utter horror.

“What the hell-!”.

“Unlock the door, Kogane. I think one of them just bit my nipple”.

Keith shut up and opened the door.

The interior of Keith’s home was, contradictory to common assumption, very clean and tidy. Walls and shelves held blooming plants and books, an aesthetic he had went for upon moving in his senior year of college. Lance looked aghast, as surprised as Shiro had been when he came to help move in boxes.

“Wow, I honestly expected to see, like, empty cans of Red Bull and old Ramen cups overflowing his maggots-” The man added, blue eyes assessing every wall and crevice with interest. He seemed, _interested_ , as if trying to decipher the story behind every meticulously placed item. An observer.

Keith grunted, “Why would you assume I live like a pig”.

Lance tapped a finger to his chin, not paying attention as a fuzzy, orange head popped out of his robe. It was the round Tabby.

“I heard grunge coming through the walls a couple days ago and listened to what sounded like Halo put on full blast till three in the morning, I assumed you were a gamer”.

The ravenette looked down bashfully, remembering when he had invited Pidge over on Saturday to drink and play Mario Kart. An entire eighteen pack of alcohol and three five-hour shots later and it had escalated to free-for-all Halo till the sun rose.

“Sorry about that, my friend can be kind of--insane”.

The brunette waved it off, smiling in a way that was blinding. “Don't stress over it, I should be apologizing to you, since I set off the fire alarm three weeks ago when I tried to fish a cookie from the oven while Hunk was cooking and caused a building evacuation”.

Keith snapped his eyes over. “That was you!?”.

Lance chuckled, “Yeah, I dropped it when he came back and tried to play it off, five seconds later and the oven was smoking”.

Both men laughed, feeling way more at ease now that the tension was worn off. It was--nice, speaking to Lance like this, getting to talk without yelling or arguing.

“Well, I’d better get back home”.

Oh.

“Yeah, it's pretty late. Thanks, by the way, for helping save these little guys” The ravenette smiled, watching as slender fingers pulled out the two kittens from inside silk robe. A small glimpse of tanned chest flashed from beneath the soft color, violet eyes snapping away quickly and cheeks burning.

It wasn't until Lance had retired back to his own room that Keith remembered he didn't have any of the supplies needed to care for a cat.

//////////

Keith was a good caretaker, he made sure to water his plants when needed, remembered give them lots of sun and fertilizer, he even reminded Pidge to take off their binder every now and again. Which is why upon three weeks of owning the kittens, he was comfortable, always keeping a vigilant eye.

Four weeks later, things changed.

Lance opened his door, eyes a dull shade of blue and hair a complete disarray. Rumpled sweatpants accompanied with a wrinkled NASA tee shifted idly upon nimble feet, proving the fact he had actually just rolled out of bed. “Keith-?” He slurred, rubbing a hand down his face as if wondering if all this was a dream.

The ravenette flailed his hands, gripping at the doorframe and his own hair in stress. “Lance! Shit, I don't mean to bother you but I have a huge problem-”.

“If you're being chased by the cops I'm not hiding you, we've only known each other for like, a couple weeks,, hiding a felon is at least a month tops-”.

“ _Lance_!-”.

“Sheesh man, what's wrong?”.

Keith paced in place, probably disrupting those who were below, however, now wasn't the time to be considerate. Vaguely, his pattering steps were disrupted by a very pitched, very _close_ meow.

“Red hopped out onto the balcony when I opened the sliding glass doors and ran up the gutter, she's sitting on the roof and I'm scared she's going to fall, or Lotor will get a complaint!” He rambled, teeth pulling at his cuticles and nail bed in anxiety. They would probably bleed later, still, he kept the anxious tactic.

Lance seemed to wake up fully at that, noticeably straightening with what looked like fear. A tan hand whipped inwards to further open the door, long legs vaulting out into the hall, all nervous energy now. His slippers were gone.

“We need to get her, fast. Axca is patrolling tonight and she has the ears of a panther” The brunette murmured, not even asking in advance before strutting to Keith’s apartment and barging in. It was one of the many times the man had ‘visited’, however, it still made the ravenette nervous as to what he would think. Shiro and Pidge were the only two who visited since he moved in.

It was a short walk to the balcony doors, maybe six or seven steps at best. A nearby clock blinked the time of almost midnight back in red blocky letters, many residents would be in bed.

“Baby!” Lance wailed, flinging open the balcony door as if it were a show curtain. Keith reared back with a squeak, shushing the loud man vehemently in an attempt to retrieve Red undetected. Still, there was no stopping an animal lover with the lungs of a banshee, apparently.

Highpitched coos and soft calls continued to spill from dark lips, blue eyes glittering in the city lights. A warm breeze blew along the loose fitting shirt Lance adorned, its material snapping back and against Keith’s own skin gently. The top floor was always the breeziest, making it the least safe for a kitten, let alone a _runt_.

“Come on honey! Come down!”.

“Lance that's not going to work, I already tried calling her down-”.

Large yellow eyes peered over the grimy apartment gutter, once clean fur caked with what looked to be wet leaves and stagnant water. “Are you fucking kidding me” The ravenette scoffed, eyes thinning to slits as he eyed the little traitor. A small button nose wriggled quickly, almost in a mocking way. _Little shit_ -.

“Hello pretty, what's a beautiful girl like you doing up there all by yourself!” Lance called, having stepped out fully onto the balcony, frustratingly cute in the moonlight. A few hairs swayed with the breeze, only softening to form a boyish look that matched the man’s charisma.

“Are you flirting with my cat?”.

“Well it's working”.

“That never works-”.

“It worked for you”.

Keith stumbled, tip of his bare foot connecting with the doorframe. Thankfully, the current situation could be used as an excuse regarding burning cheeks. “What do you mean?-”.

The brunette continued his incessant compliments, virtually showering the tiny kitten in praise. Still, a small smirk quicked the edges of his lips, teasing.

Suddenly, blue teetered out the door, giant cyan eyes searching around with curious purpose. Her mouth was soaked, dripping onto the concrete from apparently leaving the water bowl in quick haste. Small mews wailed out, causing for a resounding echo.

“Shh” Keith hushed, hoping the small animal would get the hint and leave.

Blue promptly flicked her tail, and _climbed the_ _gutter_ -.

“Blue no!” The ravenette choked, clenching his fists and diving for the fluffy kitten. Thankfully, a single hand managed to snatch along plush fur near the nape, pulling her away like a mother cat would. Tiny claws made a loud screech upon dragging against the aluminum, surely to wake someone up.

“Damnit-” Lance hissed, facing a nearby balcony as its door began to creak open. It was Slav, the elder man who brought tin foil hats back in 2012 because he was convinced aliens were going to take over.

Suddenly, large hands shoved Keith against the outer wall of his apartment, back slamming ungracefully into shingles with a small thud. It wasn't until a lithe body pressed up against him and smushed Blue between their chests that everything came to fruition.

_Yeah he was fucked_.

Slav stepped into the night air, eyes as wide and crazy as usual. “Hello?” He called, anxiety leaving his voice as it shook, “Is that you over there? Lance? Keith?”.

The brunette put on a large, charismatic smile, blue eyes glimmering just an inch from Keith’s own. “Oh, sorry sir!” He called, tilting his head to look over at the man.

Slav leaned over his balcony rail, eyes squinted and assessing, full of cataracts and a lingering fear. It was clear from the way his lips twitched and fingers drummed that he was suspicious, however, who wouldn't be if they saw two guys making noise at nearly one in the morning.

Blue chose that moment to squirm between them, accidentally tickling Keith in the process.

“Ha- _ahaa_!” The ravenette sputtered, trying to push the kitten away from his chest and chin, but getting nowhere with Lance in the way. Laughter continued to spill from his lips as those ocean eyes peered back over at him, wide and clearly surprised, seemingly _soft_ for a moment.

Tanned lips pulled into a wide smile and, suddenly, long fingers dug into his sides.

“Lance, _stop_ -!” Keith whispered vehemently, dropping Blue upon a full body spasm. Her fur flashed silver as she bolted inside, safe and away from danger. Still, Red was up on the roof, and Slav could see her at any moment.

Lips brushed along the ravenette’s ear, a whisper among the rushing wind. “Just go with it”.

Before any retort could be made, chilled fingers shoved up the sides of Keith’s shirt and pressed down, making him jolt with a loud yell. _What the hell was he doing_ -?!.

“What the fu-ahAH!”.

Lance’s voice yelled over the constant steam of laughter, clear and crisp. “This guy thought he could escape after sneaking away with my poptart” He teased, fingertips dancing up pale sides and tinkering along a fluttering ribcage.

Slav noticeably slinked away, becoming increasingly uncomfortable with all the affection. Still, for whatever reason, he decided to stay and make Keith suffer long than necessary.

“I didn't know you two got together, it seems we _are_ in the reality I thought-”.

A particularly hard jab sent Keith reeling, head thudding against the apartment as he practically _barked_. Out the corner of his eye, a red flash slipped past his feet and into the house, Red. _A distraction_ -

As if on cue, the fingers were gone and so was the bodily warmth, leaving the ravenette cold, confused, and out of breath. A confusing feeling flooded his chest, tight and throbbing.

“I think he learned his lesson, sorry for bothering you!” Lance called, putting a distance between them. The breeze had went cold and the air sour.

Keith didn't give a second before turning around and sulking back into his home, leaving his neighbors to chat it up. It hurt, seeing Lance being so friendly with everyone he met, like it was nothing. Sure, it wasn't like they were something, but Keith thought what they had was at least a little special.

Turns out after all those little visits, Lance really did only come for that kittens.

Red hopped off the kitchen counter, waltzing over to rub against his leg. Apparently the extra attention attracted the others, three other silhouettes coming to climb up his pants and nuzzle his feet. Comfort.

The sound of the balcony doors sliding shut made Keith flinch, busy cradling all the kittens in his arms. He tried telling himself the thrumming against his chest was in fact the purring kittens and not his own heart.

“Hey, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you-”.

“Of course you didn't, nobody ever does”.

Lance reeled back, “What?-”.

Keith walked away, gritting his teeth. “Nothing, you should go home” He grimaced, hoping the man would finally be rid of his life, take away all the stupid and warm feelings he awoke and all the smiles he stole. Take away what joy he managed to produce by just existing.

The sound of feet pattering against hardwood seemed to alert Lance’s departure, bittersweet. Pale fingers ran up and down Green’s head, brushing Yellow every now and again when his fluffy head bopped over for craved attention.

A hand landed upon his shoulder. Then, something warm planted on his cheek, soft and slightly wet.

“Uhm, we should really get something for that gutter. How about tomorrow? And maybe some coffee? You don't have to answer now, just let me know-” Lance muttered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he went for the door, opening it gently. Just like that, he was gone, leaving behind a blushing Keith and four staring kittens.

_Did, did Lance just ask him out and kiss his cheek-?_

His following fistbump nearly sent a disgruntled Red flying to the floor.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
